


Before the Summer Games

by strongcoffee



Series: Pre-Thor movies - Intersex Loki 2018/19 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Somnophilia, Well...a bit anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “Ha! You think I’m too proud to spread my legs for a boy?” Thor questioned humorously, hoping his broad smile eclipsed the mild insult at the notion of his masculinity being in any way compromised by such a thing.“Well…yes.” Loki said, as if it were a given fact.“Pfft, nonsense. If I’m embarrassed at all, it’s only because I have such little experience in this…particular area. That’s why you’ll have to be patient with me. I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it.”





	Before the Summer Games

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a bit of Bottom!Thor for a little while now. The idea does things for me. *THINGS* Anyway I've finally done it. :D
> 
> This is part of a series of Pre-Thor intersex Loki fics, but they're all written so that they can be read as standalones, so fear not if you haven't read the others. However, if you do like a bit of extra headcanon background info and trivial continuity, like Loki not particularly liking kisses to start with and Thor's poor dietary habits, then you can always read the others if it tickles your fancy. :)
> 
> With regards to the somnophilia tag, (because I've never used it before), I thought I might point out that the actual sex doesn't take place while either of them is asleep, but Thor has a pleasant little mind-wandering and Loki...well Loki is a bit naughty, I'll say that.
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is in his mid teens and Loki is a few years younger.
> 
> Onward...

“Dear me, Brother, you look awful,” Loki remarked, looking up from his book as Thor staggered with exhaustion into his brother’s chambers dressed in his white cotton nightshirt. With a flick of a slender wrist, the door slammed shut. Thor’s body jumped slightly at the thud–an automatic reaction–but his face showed no signs of surprise, just tired eyes watching his feet as he made his way to Loki’s bed under the candlelight.

 

Loki watched in silence as Thor flopped down on the bed with an ‘urgggh’, limbs akimbo like a horse-trodden frog, then sat up against his plush, feather pillows.

 

He sighed. Thor had been training for the annual trials held in Asgard by their father, trials that involved the participation of the strong and skilled from across the nine realms, offering ‘great honour’ to those who won. And, just like last year, he threw everything he had into it, practicing late into the evening, determined to prove himself a mighty warrior - why? because he was big, silly, competitive fool.

 

Loki only watched such displays on the off-chance that someone actually died - preferably in a horrific and barbaric manner. And…he supposed, because Thor liked him to be there; he said it helped him to ‘do his best’. What nonsense.

 

Thor turned his head to face Loki and gave a pout, lazily and pitifully stroking his brother’s arm through his nightshirt with the back of a curled finger. Loki returned his attentions to the tome in his hands, pointedly avoiding those puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Brother. I have absolutely no sympathy for you; you bring this on yourself.”

 

“Hmph, I just don’t want a repeat performance of last year.”

 

Oh, here we go, he thought.

 

Thor wasn’t old enough for the adult heats yet, but his competition were some of the heftiest, ugliest, most muscle-bound youths Loki had ever laid his eyes on. His brother had put on a good show, was tipped to win in fact, but in the end, was beaten by a great beast of a creature - an ogre called Bork. Even though Thor had received high praise and had represented Asgard well, he kept muttering about his defeat whenever he was feeling sorry for himself.

 

“Why do you keep saying that? You fought well last year.”

 

“I lost.”

 

“You didn’t _lose,_ Brother, you just didn’t _win_.”

 

“Sumfantics.”

 

“Semantics,” he corrected.

 

Thor took a deep breath in through his nose for several seconds and smiled, gradually letting it out. “Sumfantics.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. He never knew if his brother was being an idiot or deliberately trying to rile him; if it was the latter then perhaps Thor was smarter than he gave him credit for.

 

“In any case,” Thor continued, “There’s no prize for second place.”

 

Loki put the book down beside the large four-poster bed; his arms didn’t reach the floor, so it hit the ground with a thump. He waved the dust cloud out of his face and shimmied his smaller body closer to the heat of Thor’s, resting his head on a meaty arm and staring up into sleepy blue eyes.

 

“You want a _prize_ , do you, Brother? Well, how about this:” he began, throwing a thin bare leg over him. “Whether you win or…” he was going to say ‘lose’, but thought it might sour the moment, “…not,” he continued, “…I will bring you right here, to my bed, litter you with all those silly little kisses you like so much…” He prodded at Thor’s fuller lips with a finger and his brother took it in his mouth with a ‘nom’, no teeth, the way an animal did when it was playing. Loki took his hand back and wiped it on his green nightshirt. “…and then we can make love - any way you like, any way _at all._ ”

 

“Mmm,” Thor grinned, placing his palm on the leg that lay across him, slowly running his hand up and down it, “That does sound good.”

He manoeuvred them both down until they were face to face, legs bent and entwined, noses inches apart, eyes settled comfortably on each other.

 

This rigorous training that Thor had imposed on himself had meant that he had less time to spend with his brother: less adventures, less light-hearted conversation, less…‘bedroom play’ as they sometimes called it (in public spaces at least).

However, it wasn’t merely the acts he missed, but rather, the intimacy. He yearned for his little brother’s lissom, wriggly body against his as they chatted and teased; longed for the quiet, post-climax snuggle, where Loki would absently trace letters onto his chest with his finger as Thor tried to guess what he was spelling. Sometimes it would be something naughty and he would let out a mock gasp, sometimes something amusing and he would chuckle, and sometimes (and Loki would never admit this) it was something rather sweet.

 

The last time it was all three:

 

_Thor had smiled into lavender oil scented hair, eyes closed, as he whispered each letter: “T-H-O-R-S C-O-C-K I-S B-E-T-T-E-R T-H-A-N…” and had started to laugh. “…Pudding? Ha! Is that right?”_

 

Thor thought on it fondly as he twirled a lock of black hair around his finger, but it kept slipping from his grasp, not yet long enough to get a good hold of, so he petted it instead.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he said.

 

“I haven’t gone anywhere.”

 

“I mean, I’ve missed spending time with you. Without your mischief, I’m bored, without your company, I’m lonely, and without your laughter, I’m sad. I’m miserable without you, Loki.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically, untangling himself and curling up into a ball facing away from Thor, determined to conceal his pink cheeks and hide his flustered expression from being unable to find his own response. His brother’s thoughtless remarks of affection were both his bane and his boon…and he was never prepared.

 

Thor lay facing Loki in silence for several minutes before speaking again.

 

“I’ve also missed…your touch,” he said quietly, as though no time had passed at all since he last spoke. His brother had probably nodded off.

 

Loki lay still for a few seconds before, ever so slowly, reaching his arm out behind him. He wasn’t asleep after all. Thor held his breath in anticipation. The hand moved downward in the direction of the tent in his nightshirt where his half-hard cock was starting to balloon at the possibility of contact…but then down further, past it. Loki silently clasped Thor’s big toe and held it.

 

“Loki,” Thor said flatly. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

 

Loki smiled widely into his pillow, unseen.

 

“I do know what you mean,” he admitted, turning back around on the bed. “I just like to hear you say it.”

 

“Alright then, will you…will you touch me, Loki?…Under my nightshirt…between my legs?” Thor added for clarity. His cock grew a little more rigid just from saying the words; perhaps that’s why his brother liked it too.

 

“I will.” Loki nodded serenely, before suddenly brightening, his mood lifting with purpose. “Come on then, Brother. Shall we see what you’ve been keeping from me?” Then, with a meaningful downward glance and a raised hand framing the side of his mouth, as if to keep Thor’s cock from hearing, whispered: “I hope he’s in a good mood.”

 

Thor played along, looking from left to right before whispering back with an equally significant look to where the cotton peaked at his groin: “Quite companionable, I’d say.”

 

Loki reached down, taking the hem of Thor’s nightshirt in hand and slowly raising it, just enough for a peep.

 

“Ooh, he is too.”

 

Thor revelled in the attention. He liked seeing his brother impressed by him, even if it was just for his ability to brandish an erection with little persuasion. “That’s for you,” he offered proudly.

 

“Is it now? Would you like to see mine?”

 

“Please.”

 

Loki clambered to his knees and lifted his own nightshirt with his free hand, revealing his equally aroused state.

 

“And _that’s_  for you.”

 

“Oooh, that _is_  nice. You know, it looks a bit bigger than the last time I saw it, I hope you’re not going to grow too quickly and overtake me.”

 

Loki giggled. “It’s been two weeks Thor, I haven’t grown that much. And even if it gets longer, it will never be as fat as yours.”

 

Thor smiled and watched as Loki let go of his bedclothes so that they draped around his erection, the thin cotton held up by the risen base of it, keeping him exposed hands free. The indecency of it was stunning.

 

His trance was broken by Loki’s voice.

 

“Thor, look at the mess you’ve made, you’ve leaked right the way through your nightshirt.”

 

Thor looked down at the stain where his pre-come had seeped through the fabric.

 

“Hmm, so I have,” he said under his breath. “I’m sorry, I’ll make more for you.”

 

Loki laughed softly. How Thor’s mind worked was a mystery to him sometimes.

 

“Don’t worry, we can share mine.”

 

He straddled wide thighs and helped Thor to ease back his foreskin; his own retracted automatically, but his big brother’s usually needed a bit of manual assistance. He enjoyed getting to do it himself, it was a bit of a privilege.

Once successful, he pressed the wet tip of his cock to Thor’s, equally distributing the small amount of his own fluid over both their crowns. Thor’s length twitched and pushed out a nice, ample dribble of its own, mingling with his; Loki gathered it up and rolled it around slotting their slits together.

 

Thor cocked his head to the side, grinning.

 

“Whatever is _that_ face for?” Loki asked, wondering if he was being teased.

 

“Oh, nothing really, it just…it just looks like our willies are kissing.”

 

“If it does, then I think you’re doing it wrong.”

 

“I must have forgotten what it’s like. You’ll have to remind me.”

 

“Oh, I suppose,” Loki grumbled. He had rather hoped for the same thing, but wasn’t going to admit that his brother’s kisses had grown on him, not after all his previous tantrums about it, and not when Thor believed that whenever Loki did it, it was to indulge _him._

 

He leaned over, letting Thor hold his cheeks, and rub their noses together, before warm lips to pressed to his own, making him tingle. They were always so soft, eclipsing his smaller ones with their fullness.

He opened his mouth and tilted his head in time with his brother, their tongues nudging and licking briefly and hesitantly at one another to begin with, but gaining confidence as they fell back into familiarity. It felt good. It sounded good too; the light clicks and quiet sucking noises, lewd amid the silence.  

 

He pulled back Thor’s nightshirt just enough to uncover his cock and began to stroke it. Thor moaned into the kiss and retreated to press their foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing open-mouthed against him.

 

“Do you like that?” Loki whispered against his lips.

 

The nod Thor gave was barely visible but deeply felt.

 

Loki pulled away from his brother’s grasp, settling between his spread thighs. Thor gave a small sound of protest, opening his eyes.

 

“Nooo, come back,” he whined softly, stretching his arm out, opening and closing his palm like a child reaching for a toy that was in sight but out of reach.

 

“Would you like your cock sucked?” Loki asked in a tender tone that belied the vulgarity of the words.

 

Thor was torn between embraces and kisses, and sexual gratification; he wanted both, all, everything.

 

“Well…yes…I do.”

 

“Then you have to let me go down here.”

 

Thor’s arm fell to the mattress like a dead weight as he peered down.

 

He didn’t regret his decision as Loki puckered his thin lips around the tip of his cock and began to suckle on it.

 

“Mmm, that’s good,” he commented as he watched.

 

Spurred on, Loki began taking more of him inside his mouth, enjoying the happy little snorts and contented moans from above.

 

No matter how long Loki had been doing this, he still had to take it slowly and apply learned technique; Thor’s prick and his mouth: an exercise in problem solving.

 

The nightshirt kept getting in the way, so he took Thor out of his mouth and tried to shimmy the material up using both hands…with predictably little help from his brother. “Up,” he said, and Thor eventually raised his hips to release the caught fabric. He was slightly surprised by the sight.

 

“Oh my, Thor, look at you,” he remarked as he followed the ridges of musculature on his brother’s wide abdomen, digging his fingers into the firm flesh. There was still a very fine layer of fat, but it was a noticeable difference from his usual softer belly. All that training was having an effect.

 

Thor smiled as he griped softly. “Well, perhaps you can stop teasing me for my squishy tummy now.”

 

“I liked your squishy tummy.”

 

“Oh _reeeally_? Well, good, because when these trials are over, I’m spending the next month doing nothing but eating and sleeping. I’m going to get myself good and plump, and every time we make love, you’ll have to ride me because my belly will be so big, it will be the only way to make it work,” he said before adding with a thoughtful smile, “And when you do it facing away from me, your bottom will bounce up and down on it and they'll both be jiggly.”

 

“You would never do it; you like the sight of your own cock to much,” Loki giggled as he tugged on the subject in question.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Well, that might be fun, I’ve never been taken to bed by a nice, big, fat boy before,” he offered. He pulled at his own cock in tandem, but found it a bit distracting.

 

“You will take care of _me_  after this won’t you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Loki took Thor back in his mouth as far as he could go until it tickled the back of his throat, saliva pouring down the sides as it tested his gag reflex. He continued bobbing on it until he noticed Thor gripping at the sheets as he began to reach his peak, face going from pink to red as the pressure built.

 

Feeling mischievous, he slid his free hand under Thor’s balls and eased a finger into the crease of his backside, running it over the ridges of his hole before pressing firmly against it.

 

Thor came quite suddenly with a loud and graceless ‘Urghh’ tensing around his finger.

 

Semen coursed down his throat, the heavy pulses of it causing him to choke and pull off, letting the rest spurt warmly against his lips, dribble down his chin and drip onto his knees. There was lots of it.

 

Eventually, the flow dwindled and his brother’s cock began to soften as he breathed deeply through his open mouth. He let it go and watched as Thor’s head fell back into the pillows with a groan.

 

“Loki, I…came…I came so…much,” he tried.

 

Loki smiled. “Yes you did, it’s all over me.” He ran the back of his hand over his mouth then wiped it on Thor’s leg. While he was there, he began to caress him, resting his chin on the meat of his thigh and running his finger up and down the inside. As much as he enjoyed his own climaxes, there was a profound satisfaction in wrecking his brother to this degree; he had forgotten how good that felt.

 

He allowed Thor to recover as silence fell over the room. After a long pause, and refusing to look up, he said quietly: “Actually Brother, if I’m honest, and I don’t like being honest, but, well…I’ve missed this a little as well.” He quickly added: “I haven’t been _yearning_ for you like some silly, lovesick girl so don’t get _that_ idea into that big, stupid head of yours.” He slowed down once more, his cheeks flushed. “But…after these last weeks without you, I’m a bit relieved to finally have you touch-” He looked up. “Thor?…Thor!”

 

The sound of soft snoring filled the air.

 

“Oh, you _cannot_ be serious.”

 

He put his hands on his hips and huffed. He had half a mind to wake him up with a whack or pour ice-cold water on his head, but Thor would likely not be in any state (or temperament) to pleasure him after that.

 

He sighed and crawled back to his side of the bed, lifting up his nightshirt and absently stroking his cock as he stared up at the green, velvet canopy over his bed frame.

 

He had just begun to play with his balls when noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

Thor had turned onto his front, hugging the pillow with his head to the side. He looked quite sweet like that, more boyish than usual, more innocent.

His eyes flicked down to a substantially less innocent sight…that of Thor’s ample rump. His elder brother had a lovely, big, rounded bum…tanned and soft-skinned too. When he watched Thor dress, it took him all of his willpower not to fall to his knees and sink his teeth into those gently wibbling buns.

 

His cock jumped in his hand.

 

Gingerly, he reached out and touched his bottom with a single finger, looking up to see if Thor stirred. He didn’t, so he placed his palm on top of one cheek and ran his hand over it, pulling a little more on the upward strokes so that when he let go, it gave that familiar wobble. It was almost hypnotic.

 

He looked around the room as if to see if he were being watched, then clambered up and moved across, straddling one of Thor’s parted legs so that he could get a better view.

His body thrummed with excitement as he touched himself while stroking the mounds in turn. He traced a line down the crease in the centre. That’s where his entrance was hidden.

He wondered if Thor had ever touched it, had put his finger inside himself when he lay in bed trying to come, wondered if he had ever fantasised about what it might be like to have a another boy inside him…a younger boy like him…or a man; a fully grown man with a big cock. He rapidly tugged at himself, the erotic imagery bringing him to the brink of orgasm. He had to see it.

 

He took one last look up at Thor before easing his middle finger and thumb into the crevice, spreading the digits apart and with it, his brother’s cheeks.

 

There it was; small, dark, puckered…inviting…

 

Oh gods, he was going to come, he was going to come right this second…and he knew where, he just had to. He pressed his lips tightly together to stop himself from moaning as he brought his cock to within an inch of Thor’s hole, his fist brushing the soft flesh of his buttocks as the first gush of release spilled from him and splashed against Thor’s entrance.

 

“Mmph,” he whined as he watched the short bursts of white fluid hit Thor’s arsehole one after another until it was drizzling down onto his brother’s sac.

What a spectacle.

It finally began to slow to a stop and he gave the delicious mess he had made one last look before flopping onto his back with a grin.

 

***

 

The gust of wind that blew from outside scattered several scrolls across the stone floor, the sound of the scraping parchment and gentle breeze, slowly rousing Thor from his slumber. He cracked open the one eye not currently buried in the pillows, vaguely registering the room as not his own. He inhaled deeply and the familiar scent of his brother reminded him where he was.

 

Without changing position, he reached clumsily around him, feeling for the cosy body that usually occupied this bed. He felt nothing. “Mmph, ‘okhii?” he mumbled, face down. He frowned, and for a brief moment of sleep induced confusion, believed that Loki had been kidnapped and enslaved by a cave troll, as per his dream.

 

Squinting in the dark, he whined to himself. “Loki, mm-I’ll save you…just…just don’t eat the carrots.”

 

His eyes adjusted to the moonlight and he caught sight of the outline of his brother on the far side of the bed, curled up as he normally did, (when he wasn’t wrapped around Thor) his body moving with silent, gentle breaths. Phew, all was well.

 

Loki wriggled in his sleep, perhaps at the distant sound of his voice, throwing a leg out in front of him so that it hung off the edge of the bed, and in doing so, raised his nightshirt, revealing the little pink frills of his girl sex. The lump in Thor’s throat bobbed as he swallowed.

He dared not stare too long for fear that he might be tempted to coat his fingers in spit and reach out to it; to give it a playful flick and lightly press against its warmth; to part those soft, pliant folds with the wet digits and expose his small, fleshy entrance to the silver light of the room, the moisture shimmering enchantingly on his cunt as it lay still, relaxed and content, able to take his fingers deep inside. He imagined that, as he slid in and out, he might press his thumb against the tight curl of his arsehole. Would it twitch as his brother slept? Would his quim make juice for him while he dreamed? Did his body yearn for him secretly while his mind was elsewhere?

 

Thor rolled onto his back to repress the urge, his cock throbbing; Loki might never speak to him again.

 

His eyes snapped open, then narrowed with bafflement and uncertainty as he realised that he was slippery between his own legs, most notably, between the cheeks of his bottom.

Shifting onto his side and reaching behind with great trepidation, he followed down the seam of his buttocks. He withdrew his fingers, rolling the tacky fluid between his middle finger and thumb, hesitantly raising them to his mouth and poking his tongue out to taste it. Hmph.

 

He called out to the source of his ire, his low pitch rising in warning at the end; the way it did when Loki was in big trouble: “Looo- _kiii_ ”.

 

He gave his brother a shake and Loki turned around without opening his eyes, shuffling closer and cuddling into Thor’s chest with a happy little noise.

 

“Loki. what did you _do_?” he rumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep. “I’m all wet.”

 

“You must have wet the bed, Thor,” Loki sighed softly.

 

“I didn’t wet the- I know what sperm tastes like, Brother.”

 

“Mmm, well then you must have had a naughty dream and messed yourself, it’s perfectly normal.”

 

“I know what _your_  sperm tastes like, Brother.” This was a bit of a stretch; in its cold, drying state it would have been difficult to distinguish one load from another…but he knew who the culprit was, he was sure of it.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“You’re a little terror, you know that?” Thor chastised, giving him a shove. “Be honest. Did you spill yourself on my bum?”

 

Loki couldn’t keep the corners of his lips from quirking upward; partly because of the excitement that he derived from this particular brand of mischief, and partly because Thorhad _actually_ thought his telling-off would be taken seriously while using the word ‘bum’.

 

“Not just ‘on your bum…’” he whispered as he nuzzled into Thor’s neck, right below his ear; the grin on his face evident from the wider sounds of his vowels. “…but ‘on your bum _hole_.’”

 

“And why would you do that?”

 

“You didn’t take care of me like you promised, so I took care of myself…the way that I saw fit.”

 

“Spite, was it? Gods, Loki, you’re like a cat shitting on the bed because someone moved its food.”

 

Thor’s little tantrum only succeeded in pleasing Loki more. “Then you shouldn’t have moved my food.”

 

“I’m sorry I broke my word, but I was _tired_. I didn’t do it deliberately.”

 

While Loki had been somewhat irked by Thor’s untimely slumber, he hadn’t actually done it out of spite at all, but it seemed like a good justification; it was _exactly_ the kind of thing that he _might_ have done.

 

“Hmph, well, you missed a good monologue as well. I was in the middle of telling you what a _considerate_  lover you were.”

 

“I very much doubt that; you just want to make me feel guilty.”

 

Loki said nothing. He wouldn’t confess his earlier words twice.

 

His brother had calmed down though, and hadn’t tried to remove him from his chest. After a minute or two, Thor finally spoke, clearly unsure as to whether or not to express what was on his mind.

 

“Why the obsession with my arsehole these days, anyway?”

 

It was bound to come up eventually, but Loki might have to tread carefully. He played with the lacing at the top of Thor’s nightshirt, twirling it around his finger nervously, tilting his head up to make eye-contact.

 

“I wouldn’t call it an _obsession_ …more of…a special interest?”

 

“A special interest…” Thor deadpanned, “…in my arsehole?”

 

“Oh, don’t pretend that you’ve never thought about doing dirty deeds with _mine _,__ Thor. You’re a boy who likes to put his cock in things, plain and simple. Do you remember that time I caught you pleasuring yourself in one of my dress stockings.”

 

“That was embarrassing for all parties involved…”

 

“The point is, I _know_  you want to try it with _me_. I’ve felt the way your cock gets excited when we’re making love and it pushes against the wrong hole…or the right hole depending on how you look at it,” he added thoughtfully. Had he not been born with a full set, that’s how they would have made love from the start. He felt Thor gulp, but his brother still held his gaze and listened to him intently. “And there’s a reason that you like to rub yourself between my cheeks when we’re naked. I suppose…all I’m saying is that I’ve felt a…similar urge.”

 

Thor suddenly understood what he meant. What an idiot. It should have been obvious where this conversation was headed, and yet the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart began to beat rapidly and he could feel himself break out in a sweat.

 

“Wait. Are you saying that _you_  want to make love to _me_?!”

 

“I am. Does that surprise you?”

 

“I-It does. I mean…well, I’ve always been a giver, and you a receiver, you know, you…receive. You have always taken me inside you. And you’re younger than me…and much smaller in stature…and…” Thor took a deep breath. “…and…I’m being arrogant, petty and selfish, aren’t I?”

 

The unimpressed expression that had formed on Loki’s face during Thor’s frenzied justification softened. “A little.”

 

Thor couldn’t really blame Loki for wanting a shot at it; he had spent a considerable amount of time tending to his brother’s cunt and had taken him many times in it, so much so, that he had forgotten that Loki’s boy parts yearned to sow seed in the same way as his.

 

“Honestly, none of that matters. The truth is…I’ve just never done anything like that before, Loki.”

 

He had always been ambivalent about going anywhere near that part of himself. It had always seemed awfully…forbidden.

 

***

 

When they were younger, there was a rumour that if you threw an acorn into the lake by the forest, when nothing but the moonlight graced it, a spirit would appear and grant you a wish. Of course, they were both too young to realise that it was nothing but a story and had headed out in the middle of the night to see if it was true.

 

“It won’t work like this, Thor. There’s light from the lakehouse.”

 

Indeed there was, and they would never get their wishes that way, so they had crept around the side of the wooden shack and peered in through the window. What they had seen surprised them both.

 

There were two men on the floor, one on top of the other; an older, muscular soldier whom Thor had recognised from his father’s army, and beneath him, a younger man with cropped brown hair and a slim build, a servant from the palace, if he recalled.

What had shocked him was not their relationship, such things were not uncommon, but rather, the sight of the larger of the two men repeatedly and rhythmically sinking his sizeable manhood into the other’s bottom.

He had never seen anything like it; it was eye-watering. Surely it hurt, the groans suggested it did, but every so often they would smile at each other and kiss.

 

Loki had grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and yanked it. “What are they doing, Thor?” he whispered, looking at him expectantly, eyes wide in wonder.

 

Thor hadn’t really known about sex at the time and struggled to think of an answer. He had considered making something up, but if he told him that it was a ritual to summon a demon as he had intended, he wasn’t convinced that Loki wouldn’t have tried to mount him in the same way. “I’m not sure,” he whispered back.

 

“They look like mating animals.”

 

“Animals mate to have babies, Loki.”

 

“So will the man underneath have a baby now?”

 

“Don’t be silly. Only girls can have babies.”

 

“What’s the point then?”

 

“I don’t know…maybe it feels good.”

 

“What? Having a man’s willy in your bum? Ouch.”

 

They sat watching for a few minutes more, the silence amplifying the gasps and grunts of the men.

 

“Thor…” Loki had questioned, “Have you ever put something up your bum?”

 

“No, Loki, I haven’t. Come on, let’s go home, I have a feeling we shouldn’t be watching this.”

 

“But I want to see what hap-”

 

Thor had hauled Loki to his feet, taken him by the hand and tugged him in the direction of the palace. He had to practically drag him for the first stretch as Loki kept trying to look over his shoulder, stubbornly digging his heels in the dirt until he was over the first incline.

 

It was the middle of that same night when Thor had awoken to the sound of rustling beneath the covers of their shared bed.

 

“Loki, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m putting my finger up my bum, to see if it feels good…like you said.”

 

“I didn’t say- Loki, go wash your hands.”

 

Loki had done as he was told, before crawling back into bed.

 

“So…how was it?” Thor had asked, mildly curious.

 

“Strange. Not bad strange, but not good strange either. Just strange. I can’t imagine anything bigger going inside…but I suppose it must.”

 

And that was that. It would be a few years before he would realise that what he had seen was how men made love, and years more before he would consider doing it himself.

 

***

 

_“The truth is…I’ve just never done anything like that before, Loki.”_

__

“And you’ve never considered what it might be like?”

 

“Well…I’ll admit that I’ve _thought_  about that sort of sex. Me to you, mostly, and once or twice…you to me,” Thor agreed low and quiet, “But I didn’t imagine that we would do it, I didn’t think you had even _considered_ doing it to me, and most importantly…I have no clue how it works.”

 

As if having read his mind, Loki said, “Thor, do you remember when we younger and we went to the lakehou-”

 

“-Yes, I remember, Loki…though we don’t how long they had been together like that for or how they set about it…they had probably been lovers for years.”

 

“Well we had best start now then,” Loki grinned. Thor was clearly at least slightly humoured by his enthusiasm, but there was still a reservation in his expression that he couldn’t help but notice. “You know, Thor, I could just use my fingers for now, maybe for a few days. Then when you’re used to the feeling, we can make love properly.”

 

Thor arched an eyebrow sceptically. “Hmm, that oddly understanding of you.”

 

“You think I’m incapable of compromise?”

 

“I think it sounds more like a bargain than a compromise.”

 

“Would that bother you?”

 

Thor brightened. “Not really, it’s still a good deal, I’d say.”

 

“So…is that a yes?” Loki clapped his hands together gleefully, already knowing that he had won.

 

Thor let out a soft laugh, “It’s a yes. I just don’t think it’s as simple as you think, Brother, you can’t just shove your fingers in me.”

 

“I know. We need this,” Loki chirped excitedly. He fumbled under his mattress in the dark, locating and lifting up what looked like a rectangular bottle. “Ta-da.”

 

Thor squinted. “What is it? Some sort of…bumhole potion?

 

Loki grinned at that. “I suppose it is in a way, it’s just oil though. No shortcuts here, I’m afraid, Brother.”

 

Thor gave a resigned smile. “Of course not.”

 

Loki noticed Thor staring at the bottle as if it was one of his curious magical objects. “Don’t you use oil to touch your cock with sometimes?”

 

“I don’t usually need extra wet. My cock makes quite enough, as you well know, and if I’m ever lacking, I just use some spit.”

 

“Charming. Well, you’re definitely missing out, it can be quite…” Loki gave his own cock a long, indulgent pull and blinked slowly as if imagining what it was like, “…sensual.”

 

“You’re far too young to be using words like that. I probably am too for that matter.”

 

“If I’m old enough to experience it, I’m old enough to say it.”

 

Thor couldn’t really disagree with that. “Well anyway, there are lots of words I would use to describe the way I touch myself when I’m alone, Loki, but ‘sensual’ is certainly not one of them.”

 

“Heh, I don’t doubt it. I only mention it because, if you imagine it to be like a ‘sensual massage’, then I think it will be relaxing and that you’ll enjoy it more.”

 

“Well, I do like your massages,” Thor said thoughtfully before remembering their current goals. “So…I take it you want me to get on my front and assume the position?”

 

“If that’s how you’re most comfortable.”

 

“If I’m honest, I would rather face you.”

 

“Let me guess, it’s ‘more romantic’.”

 

“No, it’s so that I can keep an eye on you.” Thor lightly tapped Loki’s nose and Loki wrinkled it. “So I can make sure you’re not up to any mischief,” he quirked his lips, eyebrows raised.

 

“It isn’t a problem for me…I just thought you might be a little embarrassed to face me while I fingered you.”

 

“Ha! You think I’m too proud to spread my legs for a boy?” Thor questioned humorously, hoping his broad smile eclipsed the mild insult at the notion of his masculinity being in any way compromised by such a thing.

 

“Well…yes.” Loki said, as if it were a given fact.

 

“Pfft, nonsense. If I’m embarrassed at all, it’s only because I have such little experience in this…particular area. That’s why you’ll have to be patient with me. I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it.”

 

“You’ll be fine, and there’s no rush, I have some spare time.”

 

“That’s very gracious of you,” Thor said with a pointedly flat and sarcastic tone.

 

Loki smiled and lit the bedside candelabra with a small hand gesture. It was only in the light that he noticed the sheen of sweat on Thor’s brow, how pink his cheeks were and how dark his pupils.

 

“Well, if you’re going to lie on your back, then put this pillow under it. It might be easier and it will give me a nice view.”

 

Thor cheered up with that, lifting the pillow and using it to give Loki a playful hit over the head with a “boof” before stuffing it under his lower back. “Oh, wait.” He clumsily wrestled up his nightshirt and pulled it over his head.

 

Once nude, Loki blushed at how good Thor looked, how toned he was; his arms particularly sculpted, his abdominal muscles flexing impressively as he got himself comfortable. A less healthy Thor was nothing to scoff at of course, he was naturally attractive, but he couldn’t deny that he was especially pleasing to the eye when he took better care of himself. At times like these, there was a thrill in knowing that his beautiful brother, revered by the masses and no doubt coveted sexually by many, had chosen him as his lover.

 

“What is it?” Thor asked.

 

“Oh, nothing. You’re just…in very good shape.”

 

Thor was pleased, he relished the attention and admiration. “You like me like this do you?”

 

“I don’t dislike it.”

 

Thor held his gaze for a long moment before bending his legs at the knees, slowly parting his thighs, and finally…tilting his hips up, revealing the tight little wreath of his arsehole beneath his heavy balls.

 

Loki ogled him shamelessly, transfixed.

 

“Do you like that too?” Thor asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“I might be in love,” Loki remarked without lifting his eyes.

 

Thor chuckled at the comment, low and sexy; the way he adored.

 

“Why don’t you come closer then, have a good inspection.”

 

That sounded good. Loki shuffled forward and uncorked the bottle of oil. It was the scented oil that he used in his hair, and every time he used it henceforth, the current imagery would resurface as a pleasant reminder. The day that Thor spread his legs for him.

 

He coated his hands in the liquid and ran them up and down Thor’s legs. As soon as he began touching him, his brother let his head fall back into the pillow with a soft sigh, watching him with heavy lidded eyes.

 

He kneaded into the muscles of his thighs, noting the significant tension, despite his outer appearance to the contrary.

 

Thor was nervous.

 

It took a bit longer than usual, but his ministrations eventually made Thor’s knees sway until they fell inward against Loki’s sides, limp and loose. Thor gave a dreamy grin and let his eyes flutter shut.

 

“Don’t you fall asleep on me again,” Loki warned.

 

“Heh, I wouldn’t dare.”

 

Loki shifted up, his hard cock knocking pleasantly against Thor’s as he massaged the oil into the ‘V’ of his hips then followed it down to his pubic hair. The maturity of it was mesmerising. He hummed happily, running his fingers through the thatch of dark blond curls, reaching the wide root of Thor’s prick and giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Mm-hmm. I like that. More of that, please.” Thor remarked lazily without opening his eyes.

 

“I’m not here just to get your cock off, Brother, I can do that any time.”

 

“Aww, but I like it when you get my cock off,” he pouted.

 

Loki tutted furiously, but nevertheless, began to jerk him gently through an oiled fist.

 

“That’s it…mmm, that’s good…yes, just like that…” Thor babbled encouragingly.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. How predictable Thor was and how easily distracted. His brother could be in the middle of a heated debate with him and all Loki needed to do was give his cock a gentle rub through his leathers and Thor would go “Oooh” and completely lose interest in what he was talking about.

 

He slowed down to a languid pace and used his slick palm to wander across Thor’s sac, smearing the slippery substance over and around his swollen testicles.

 

The sight of his brother’s muscular thighs, thick, veiny cock, and large balls, all glossy with oil, made Loki’s own arousal pull towards his belly. It might be the most alluring vision he had ever seen in his whole life…

Yet, there was one place that remained untouched, the one place he wanted to explore more than anywhere else…

 

He edged his way beneath Thor’s sac and, with a single finger, tentatively ghosted over the dark, sweat-damp furl of his hole.

 

Thor’s body jumped at the contact, his eyes opening suddenly, and his legs closing. Thor knew it was going to happen, but was still unprepared when it did. He tittered shyly at the reaction and looked down at Loki to make sure he hadn’t offended him. Loki just smiled.

 

“Sor-ry,” Thor sing-songed awkwardly, trying to ease his head back into the pillow.

 

“That’s alright, just close your eyes and relax. You can talk to me…if you like.”

 

Thor let his eyelashes feather down. He knew what Loki was attempting and appreciated him all the more for it.

 

“Are you trying to distract me?”

 

“Maybe I am. Would that be so bad?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Thor opened his legs again and took a deep breath. “So…when you do this to yourself…” he said quietly, “…what do you think about?”

 

“Well…” Loki risked a glance up at Thor before pressing his finger against the pucker, this time, to only a slight tremor. “When I first started doing it, I didn’t think of anything at all really. I just concentrated on how it made me feel…”

 

“And how did it make you feel?”

 

“A little odd at first…” He traced a circle around the delicate skin and watched as it twitched apprehensively, like a skittish kitten. “…but eventually, it felt good, satisfying, and always…a little naughty,” he smiled, reminiscing.

 

“I’ll bet you did it not long after I told you not to.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “The very next day.”

 

“Tsk. You rascal.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So, at first you thought of nothing. And then?”

 

Loki slid the length of his oiled finger up and down Thor’s entrance before gently pressing the tip against the tiny hole and holding it firmly, unmoving. “And then…I thought of you.”

 

Thor breathed quietly through his mouth and suddenly his muscles gave, taking the tip of Loki’s finger inside him.

It was the strangest feeling, being breached down there, an intrusion of course, but not painful or unpleasant like he imagined; however, it wasn’t over yet. He kept himself occupied.

 

“So…ah…was that when we started making love?”

 

Loki began to push his finger inside a little at a time, but once he had started, it was drawn in quickly. His brother probably didn’t know it would do that.

 

“Mmn.” Thor screwed one eye shut and sucked his lips in.

 

“Um, yes.” Loki nodded, tight-lipped, keeping his eyes away from Thor’s and instead focusing them on the task in hand, slowly moving his finger out, then pushing it in again.

 

“Ugh, well…I’m glad…that I give you something to…keep your mind occupied,” he smiled.

 

It made him happy to know that even in his absence, his brother thought about him, not just when he touched his cock, but also when he…put his fingers inside himself.

 

“Do you imagine…” Thor continued, “…that they’re _my_ fingers inside you?”

 

Loki used Thor’s distraction to ease a second finger in alongside the first, watching as they both disappeared inside his body to naught but a hitched breath. He noticed how the oil gathered at his knuckles with every push, his brother’s channel so tight that it scraped away the excess fluid.

 

“Among other things.”

 

Thor gulped, both at the feeling of being stretched and speared by his little brother’s nimble, questing fingers, and at the implication in his words.

 

“Y-you…ah…mean to say that it’s my…” His voice dropped to whisper. “…my _cock_ that you imagine in you?”

 

Loki scissored his fingers then curled them, fondling him deeply and intimately. His lips pulled into a timid smile. “Sometimes,” he admitted.

 

“Gods, Loki.” Thor muttered to himself as he flopped back into the pillows, letting Loki move his fingers around inside him without protest. He lay there, staring at the green drapes above the bed for a few moments more before rising to his elbows and grabbing Loki’s wrist, stilling him.

 

“Stop.”

 

A cold sweat rushed over Loki like tidal wave. Thor had done his best to appease him, but it seemed as though it just wasn’t enough.

 

He let Thor keep a hold of his wrist in his large palm, and raised his head gradually, dejectedly.

 

They stared at each other in silence, for what seemed like an eternity, before opening their mouths at once.

 

“You don’t like it, do-”

 

“-Make love to me, Loki.”

 

“What?” they said in unison.

 

“I do like it, Loki.”

 

“But I thought…” Loki started.

 

Thor began to smile. “Sh-sh-sh,” he whispered, stroking Loki’s wrist with his thumb. “I didn’t actually say that I didn’t want to. The things I mentioned earlier, about you being…a receiver. I only said those things because I was nervous. As soon as you told me that you wanted to make love to me…I had already decided that I wanted it too. But, when you offered me a less…daunting alternative, I thought I would agree to it so that I couldn’t disappoint you. But I _do_  want you inside me Loki, and I don’t want to wait a few days. I want you to make love to me tonight…just now.”

 

Loki gawked at him, red-faced, eyes like saucers.

 

“You…do?”

 

“I do.” He began to remove Loki’s fingers from him. “So take your fingers out of me…and fill me with your cock instead.”

 

Loki swallowed hard, but the relief was incredible, his fear of rejection over this, finally put to rest. He launched himself at Thor so that they fell back onto the bed, Thor with an “Oof”, his long muscular legs flailing in the air. Loki took Thor’s jaw in his hands, gazed at him with a smile brimming with affection, and kissed him forcefully on the mouth with a long ‘mmmwah’; it was exactly the kind of embarrassing thing his brother would have done, but at that moment, he didn’t care.

 

Thor returned the kiss enthusiastically, pulling Loki into him and turning it into a deeper one with lots of filthy tonguing and licking, before giving him a few light pecks once he started to suspect that Loki could no longer breathe. He laughed cheerfully, between ill-aimed smacks on the lips, at his brother’s surprising reaction. “Ha ha, that’s it…that’s what I like…lot’s of…sweet kisses…from my Loki.”

 

Loki sat back on his knees, rocking back and forth restlessly, smiling.

 

“Alright, wipe that grin off your face,” Thor chuckled, “We have work to do. Where’s that bumhole potion of yours?” Thor reached for the discarded bottle and poured some into his palm, pausing to sniff the lavender scent and raising his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

 

“Ahem. So, we’ll need to get you nice and slippery for me. Take off your nightshir-”

 

Before Thor had even finished his sentence, Loki had hauled his bedclothes over his head and shimmied back between Thor’s open thighs, nudging his cock forward into the back of an oily hand.

 

“Someone’s eager.”

 

“Do you blame me?”

 

Thor reached between Loki’s legs and began coating his bobbing erection in the oil with long sweeping movements, all the while, acutely aware that Loki felt bigger than he looked.

 

“No. I know how eager I’ve been to bury myself in here…” He gave Loki’s wet quim a quick fiddle then continued to make his rigid, pink cock glisten. “It’s only natural that you wouldn’t want to waste much time getting in here...” He gave his own rump a sharp slap between his spread thighs and felt Loki’s cock rise in his palm. He had no idea such a gesture would excite him. Noted.

 

Loki started rolling shallowly into his grasp and Thor’s face grew hot at the idea that his brother would soon be using that same motion inside him. He breathed deeply.

 

“Hmm. I think that’s as wet as you’re going to get.” He offered with a small smile.

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

Thor nodded and lay back on sheets, his head perched at the lower edge of the pillow so that he could look down, repositioning the one beneath his back, wiggling until he was comfortable and butterflying his legs. He reached underneath himself and splayed his cheeks with both hands, pulling at his entrance with his fingers in invitation.

 

Loki could feel his heart race, blood pulsing through his veins and around his body…but mostly to his cock and cunt. No, _this_  was the most alluring vision he had ever seen.

 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Thor said, “…no wait, hang on…give us a kiss first.”

 

Loki burst out a small breath of laughter and leaned over, pecking him neatly on the lips.

 

“That’ll do it,” Thor smiled.

 

Loki took his oil-slick length in hand and rubbed it up and down over the spasming ridges of Thor’s hole, enjoying the feeling of connection between their bodies and hoping that the gentle slides would relax his brother.

To his relief, he felt the dip of the bed as Thor put his full weight onto it, the tension subsiding slightly.

 

Their eyes met and they smiled, each taking a deep breath, readying themselves.

 

Loki gave a small wriggle on his knees then, ever so slowly, pressed against the tight little burrow…

 

The head of Loki’s cock popped inside and they both let out a gasp, partly in surprise.

 

Thor’s stomach flipped when the probing flesh lodged inside the first inch of him. The feeling of Loki’s fingers had been unexpected, but the size of his flared cockhead was startling.

 

For Loki, it was the scorching heat of Thor’s passage; it was unbelievable. All he wanted, was to immerse his whole length in it, let the warmth engulf him, wrap around him and hold him there. And the tight…it gripped his crown like a desperate and unyielding embrace. Anything more might have choked the life out of him, but this, this was…perfect. His mouth hung open at how powerful these new sensations were.

 

“Oh Thor…that’s…that feels…”

 

“I know, Loki…I know.”

 

He did know and he should have realised sooner. Thor had been so focused on his own situation, that he had paid little attention to Loki’s. This was the first time his brother had made love to another, and he remembered that first dip like it was yesterday. Nothing could compare to the potency of breaching another’s body…especially of the one that you love…

 

“I…I’d like more of you, Brother,” he said with a low, quiet voice, overwhelmed yet desperate for more. “Fill me, but do it gently.”

 

Loki nodded briskly and began to push. The slide was met with less resistance than Thor had imagined, but as Loki’s cock filled him slowly and thickly, he felt a little light-headed.

 

“Mm, Gods Loki…” he groaned, his brow furrowed.

 

Loki sunk the rest of the way in with a moan, and Thor matched it, lying still for a moment, before removing his hands from the globes of his own backside and taking Loki’s wrists, pinning his brother’s palms flat to his chest as he heaved underneath him.

 

“How…do…I feel, Loki?”

 

“You feel…so…hot…and tight…Oh, Brother, you feel amazing,” Loki gasped.

 

Thor gave a weak smile. It was all worth it to hear those words.

 

“H-how…do _I_ feel?” Loki asked.

 

“Big.”

 

The soft laugh Loki gave was filled with the relief of getting this far and the humour of his well-hung brother commenting on _his_  size.

 

“Ha…really?”

 

“Mm-hmm, you’re a…big boy.”

 

Thor reached out and pulled him down. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, his thighs flush to Thor’s as he tried to get the grip he was used to from riding him. Thor wrapped his legs around him and drew him in with his ankles. They felt so…close.

 

“That’s better,” Thor smiled. “You can…make love to me now Loki, I’m ready.”

 

In that moment, Thor looked so beautiful. Flushed and sweating, open and wanting, honey hair on the pillows and sapphire eyes on his own. He gazed down at him, lost in it.

 

“Loki? You still want me don’t you?”

 

Loki laughed sweetly. “I still want you, Thor.” And with that, he squeezed Thor reassuringly around the neck and began to slowly withdraw his cock through the warmth and the wet, only to push in again as deep as he could.

 

Thor let out a long groan from the back of his throat, and several more as Loki started to move in and out of him, the sound drowning out his brother’s soft gasps. He clung to the bedsheets and closed his eyes.

 

“Thor…hold your knees up.”

  
”Mmwha…?” His eyes opened into slivers.

 

Thor looked a bit lost, lust-drunk and hazy.

 

“Your knees.”

 

Thor didn’t even seem to question it. He rolled back and pulled his knees to his chest, his bottom raised unashamedly in the air.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Just like that, Brother, good job.”

 

Thor nodded and closed his eyes again with a mumbled “Thank…you.”

 

Loki wanted to make this really good for Thor, and this might be the best way.

 

He began to enter him, over and over, with a slightly different angle each time. Searching, hunting…until…

 

“Agh!” Thor cried, his eyes opening suddenly, drawing his eyebrows together in what might have been pain…if Loki hadn’t known better.

 

“There?” he gasped.

 

“There,” Thor nodded in a frenzy.

 

Loki threw caution to the wind and began to plunge inside him in the same spot, his thighs slapping against Thor’s bottom making it ripple with each thrust, the bedsprings squeaking under the motion.

 

It didn’t look like Thor knew what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes then opened them; closed his legs tightly around him then spread them wide; gripped the pillow with his teeth then spat it out, saliva connecting him to the fabric.

 

“Gods! Loki…I…I need…I want…Touch my cock Loki, quickly, touch my cock.”

 

Loki reached down, chasing the straining erection that bounced against Thor’s belly and quickly jerking it until Thor began hissing words obscenely through his teeth, the way he did when he was close.

 

“That’s it…Ngh…make me come, Loki…make me come on that big, gorgeous, boy cock of yours…make me…” He whined like he might cry. “I’m going to…I’m going to…Urgh-”

 

Thor ejaculated hard, thick steady jets shooting so far that they hit his throat and chin, painting him in white. His legs were trembling.

 

Loki started whimpering with a frown as the process started and as Thor clamped his muscles down tight against his cock.

 

“Th-Thor,” he whimpered..

 

Thor’s orgasm was still pulsing over him in waves as he grabbed the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him down, panting against his mouth.

 

“That’s it…Loki…that’s it…You come in me…you come in your big brother…”

 

Loki moaned as he came, his seed licking hot against Thor’s passage.

 

“Good boy…” Thor murmured as his own climax subsided and he encouraged Loki through his, squeezing his walls around him intermittently, this time, through choice. “…Empty yourself in me…don’t hold back…shh…that’s it…shh…Good boy…” he whispered soothingly.

 

Loki’s finally tapered off until only a few dribbles came out and then stopped.

 

“Ugh,” he let out as he fell to Thor’s rapidly rising and falling chest.

 

Thor let down his legs gracelessly with a soft thump on the mattress.

 

It took them a lot longer than usual to calm down; the sounds of heavy breaths filling the air. Thor tried to speak, but dehydration along with all of his moaning and babbling had made his voice hoarse.

Loki reached out to his bedside table and fumbled for his goblet of grape juice. He retrieved it, took a sip and passed it to Thor. His brother drained it in a few gulps, his hands shaking so badly on it that some of the liquid spilled down his chin, running parallel with the streaks of semen. He wiped it all off with the back of his hand and threw the goblet onto the floor with a clatter. Loki didn’t care.

 

The lay together quietly.

 

***

 

“I didn’t think I would ever do that,” Thor said later, as he carded his fingers through Loki’s hair.

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“I’m glad to have done it with you, though.”

 

“Me too…erm, thank you?”

 

“Thank _you _,__ ” Thor smiled before tilting Loki’s chin up to him. “You knew what would happen, didn’t you?”

 

Thor was, of course, referring to Loki successfully hitting his prostate.

 

“I knew,” Loki grinned.

 

Thor chuckled quietly.

 

“I thought so. I never knew that existed. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Ha, you and your surprises.”

 

“Do you think that you would like to do it again?” Loki questioned.

 

“Are you trying to kill me!?”

 

“Not right _now,_ Thor.”

 

“Thank goodness for _that _.__ But yes, I would do it again,” he said, smiling. “You know, I’m supposed to train tomorrow. Normally I might ask you to watch, but I don’t think you’d be impressed; I’m barely going to be able to stand.”

 

“Then I _will_  come and watch. I’m sure it will be entertaining.”

 

“Ooh, you’re very cruel, Loki.”

 

Loki gave him a soft cackle and curled back down, breathing gently and enjoying the silent companionship.

 

“Loki?” Thor asked him, in that voice he used when the answer was going to require thought.

 

“Yes, Thor.”

 

“You said that we can make love any way I please once this is over…”

 

“I did.”

 

“Well…what if I win? Do I get something extra?”

 

Loki wrenched his head up, scowling at him with utter contempt. “ _My Gods_ , Thor, I’ve just offered to let you fuck me any way you like, what more do you want?”

 

“ _Loki!_ ” Thor scolded, clearly affronted, “we don’t ‘fuck’, we ‘make love’, there’s a difference.”

 

Loki tutted and lay back down.“Sumfantics,” he huffed.

 

Thor tried not to laugh, but couldn’t hide the childish smile from spreading across his face.

 

“The point of the exercise, Brother…” Loki lectured, “…is to show you that winning isn’t everything…or rather, that you can still win…without winning.”

 

“Is that your excuse for always losing?”

 

Loki gave Thor a ‘thwack’ on the arm.

 

“If I win, Loki, I want something.”

 

“What?” he replied tersely.

 

“I’d like you to give me a kiss whenever I want one.”

 

“Whenever you want? Are you mad?”

 

“Alright, for a month.”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright, for a week.”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright, for a day.”

 

“Fine, for a day.”

 

Thor hummed happily, pleased with his negotiation skills. After a moment, he gave a loud yawn and smacked his lips before speaking.

 

“Can I go to sleep now, or am I going to wake up covered in your glue?”

 

Loki smiled widely at that. “I think everything I had is inside you now, you’re quite safe.”

 

“Good.”

 

 _Like a cat shitting on the bed_ , Loki grinned to himself.

 

Within minutes, the sound of snoring rumbled through his ears and body as his brother slept, his firm grip still holding him close.

 

Snuggling down, and listening to his heartbeat, he brought his hand to Thor’s chest.

 

His finger moved in lines and curves as he traced letters onto his warm, exposed skin.

 

 

 _I-M-I-S-S-E-D-Y-O-U-T-O-O_ , he wrote.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> I was actually considering writing a second chapter to this one. I wouldn't normally, but I was thinking...wait so...does Thor win the trials? What kind of sex does he ask for? Does he get some smooches? 
> 
> The universe's continued existence doesn't hinge on the answers to these questions, so I won't be offended if others feel the same, I'll move on to something else, I'm sure, but if you really did want one, then please let me know in the comments below. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Even though I wrote this a while ago I changed the title from 'Before the Trials' because I realised it sounded a bit ominous, whereas all my fics aim to be happy. XD


End file.
